Fifty Words on Ukitake
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: His life was never bustling, like those of the humans. He took things at a slower pace then most, and was more then willing to stop and admire the scenery.


**Bonsai-** Jushiro Ukitake trims bonsai trees, and when he's teased by his fellow captain's for his "old man hobby," he simply shrugs and moves on.

**Crimson-** When he overexerted himself, blood would splatter from his mouth and dye his white haori crimson.

**Fear-** Ukitake wasn't afraid of death as many people where; when you live everyday not knowing if you'll make it to see the next sunrise, you learn to accept things the way they are.

**Footsteps-** Ukitake would often be woken from his slumbers to the sound of soft footstep outside the Ugendou room and he knew it was only Kiyone or Sentaro keeping watch.

**Chance-** Juushiro gave everyone a second change, whether they deserved it or not.

**Age-** After he reached 2 millennia, he stopped counting.

**Left-** It was a little known fact that Ukitake is left handed, even though everyone believes him to be ambidextrous.

**Ink-** Ukitake doesn't like to remember the night (and the months that followed) when Shunsui decided to dye his white hair black.

**Ghost-** There are no ghosts in the Seireitei, but the Juusanbantai-taichou begs to differ.

**Diamond-** Juushiro Ukitake has never fully understood the use of diamond rings in an engagement.

**Night-** The night had always enchanted the white haired senior captain. Perhaps it was the night sky that unveiled above him every night, or the knowledge that he had survived another day.

**Bones-** The day after the attack that turned his hair white, even Ukitake's bones throbbed.

**Baby-** Juushiro can never have a child of his own, for he fears of what he might curse them with. In some ways, he see's Hitsugaya as his own.

**Unique-** He always though his white hair made him an outcast. He learned later on that it made him unique.

**Curtain-** Often, in the morning, the first thing he does is open the curtains to let the sunlight in.

**Vandal-** He remembers the first day he had met Shunsui, and how he had overlooked the scruffy exterior and seen the cleverness within.

**Tea-** Juushiro doesn't know what it is about tea that calm his lungs, but he's not complaining.

**Preserve-** There is a reason why Ukitake selects his assistant captain's carefully.

**Passion-** Ukitake finds Shunsui's obsession with his vice amusing, and is always there to lend an ear to Shunsui's failed endeavors.

**Injection-** For the longest time, the white haired captain has never quite listened to Unohana when she tells him to rest, and often is given a sedative when is particularly worked up…

**Blue-** Ukitake's favorite color is the color of the sky on a clear day, as it reminds him of the good old days.

**Echoes-** If you listen carefully enough, Juusanbantai echoes with the ghosts of its past.

**Street-** The first time Shunsui witnessed Ukitake's disease was after Ukitake had dragged him back to the Academy after he'd ditched class to go drink.

**Eclipse-** Ukitake has never been able to see an eclipse first hand; he's always been sick.

**Turmoil-** When the confusion of the Seireitei was at it highest during the ryoka invasion, Ukitake was sure there were only three captains who kept a cool head: himself, Shunsui, and Unohana.

**Frigid-** For him, the cold always soothed his lungs, and he sought out cold nights, despite the risk of falling ill.

**Swollen-** Ukitake remembers particularly well the night when Unohana clocked Shunsui a good one during on of the man's drunken escapades.

**Noble-** He wasn't born of extremely noble blood, but he never saw the difference anyways.

**Mosaic-** Sometimes he wished Kiyone and Sentaro wouldn't throw teacups at each other.

**Façade-** Ukitake was never sure of Ichimaru Gin's never-ending smile.

**Madness-** There were times he wondered exactly what drug Aizen had been on that had given him his delusional plans.

**Withdraw-** Ukitake had been a close friend of a member of the academy that had been force to _withdraw_ from the school under mysterious circumstances. It was only after he became a captain did he realize where the boy had been sent.

**Romance-** He had always been hopeless at romance; he let Shunsui be the one to make a fool of himself.

**Clouds-** The dust that rose from the books was enough to set of his lungs on the bad days.

**Respect-** He taught respect to every member of his squad without having to raise a finger.

**Sunset-** Once upon a better time, he had often caught Rukia and Kaien on a roof of the division, watching the sun set over the mountains.

**Migraine-** Combined with the fever and chills, they make his sickness _that_ much more unbearable.

**Book-** He was very literate, as he had nothing to do when sick but read.

**Spontaneous-** It is not a word associated with Ukitake. But there are rare times when spontaneity strikes him.

**Tree-** When his father was killed, his root system crumbled.

**Ocean-** He would always remember the day the soutaichou had proposed a sand castle building tournament at the beach.

**Caramel-** His favorite treat was the soft, chewy candy that Hitsugaya gave him for his birthday.

**Misty-** He tends to stay quiet on humid days; the extra water always sets off his lungs.

**Koi-** Feeding his fish was a favorite pastime, but he never quite understood why they grew so fast.

**Quiet-** His life was never bustling, like those of the humans. He took things at a slower pace then most, and was more then willing to stop and admire the scenery.

**Repercussion-** He knew the consequences of saving Rukia, and he accepted them without complaint.

**Date-** December 21st was the day he had cursed the Ukitake clan.

**Shoji-** No matter how many times he's played him, he's never beaten Shunsui once in a game of chess.

**Resignation-** Ukitake Juushiro knows it is only a matter of time until he dies from his sickness. The question is when.

**Obnoxious-** He had always considered his two third seats to be the most annoying creatures on the planet, although he would never voice this thought out loud.

* * *

**I was inspired to write one of these, so I did. About who? Ukitake of course! Both Juusanbantai and Yonbantai (4th Division) gets no love!!!!  
**

**If you squint, you can see my reference to a VERY awesome fanfic on this website called "Meifu's Gate". Check it out, but be warned, the chapters are long (but well written) and you will quickly become obsessed.  
**

**Toast Does not own Bleach.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Toasty and her muses**


End file.
